


Allies

by mamalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Mandalorian, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalorian/pseuds/mamalorian
Summary: The search for the Child’s people bring you and Mando full circle.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 24





	Allies

\- being pursued across the galaxy with a bounty hunter and 50 year old toddler might seem like a bad stint for some, but for you, it’s the grandest time of your short lifespan

\- you’d been captured at a young age, bartered away for nothing more than a jug of homespun spotchka. so this, this was freedom but you were always waiting for the other shoe to drop. for the mandalorian to decide that you had worn out your welcome as an aid to him and the child.

\- unbeknownst to you, the bounty hunter was always coming up with things to busy you, to bide his time into keeping you aboard the ship. he feared that after all this time, you’d grown weary of traveling and being on the run.

\- jumping from planet to planet, always looking over your shoulder wasn’t a life he wanted for you. he wanted stability for you and the child both. not like he was big on words enough to tell you this straight up. which is why when he connected with a former guild member, he charted a course to Datooine as the chosen meeting place, knowing that you and the boy would enjoy the greenery and flora.

\- and you do. you and the boy romp and tangle yourself in long bladed grass and luminous flowers that dot along the sunny landscape until you’re both tuckered out and dozing in the shade provided by the hulking shadow the ship presents

\- mando is momentarily distracted by the sight of you, with the child curled against your shoulder when his datapad indicates an incoming transmission. he reviews the message and then ambles down the ramp to wake you. his throat tightens when you smile sleepily, skirts tangled around your legs and the child snoring at your breast. he watches as you nestle the boy back in his blankets before locking the storage area and turning to greet him warmly. ‘ **so, where to**?’

\- ‘ **s’not far, there’s an abandoned farm just over the rise. if things go sideways you must return to the child.’**

\- you give him an astonished look. ‘ **i** **thought this was a friend of yours?’** you feel an uneasy sensation curl around your mind.

\- mando shrugs, offering a open palm towards you. ‘ **we can’t afford to trust anyone. promise me you’ll return to the child**.’ you take his outstretched hand, and give him a nod in affirmation. your heart rises in your throat when instead of releasing you, he draws you close, tilting his head so that the helmet brushes the crown of your hair. you’re tall, but you still have to tilt your head a bit to look at the mandalorian, and you search the visor in hopes to catch a glimpse of his eyes. you can feel them on your face, cataloging your features before he squeezed your hand and steps back, drawing you down the ramp and out into the sun again.

\- the walk isn’t too terribly far, it feels good to stretch your legs after being cooped up on the ship for an extended period of time. you come upon an decrepit cottage, long abandoned and now home to overgrowth and creeping vines. mando advises you to be careful when you explore the sagging porch and peer through the broken and half boarded door. you’re squinting into the darkness when you hear grass moving and the crunch of boots moving through dead leaves.

\- you turn and stare out into the woods from the opposite end of the house, and easing through the bank of trees is a helmeted figure.

\- another _mandalorian_

\- you’re stunned into silence, and it blossoms into disbelief when you realize it’s a female. she calls over to mando, a clipped and monotone greeting in Mando’a. he returns the acknowledgment, turning to wave you down and at his side. you try not to be embarrassed when you stumble on a root growing at the base of the steps. mando whips a hand out and grips your elbow to steady you. you give him a tentative smile, followed by a brittle nod before you both move towards the other mandalorian.

\- she’s petite, modest, athletic and draped in faded maroon baskar. there’s a deep gauge through her black helmet, bisecting a cheek and it startles you into thinking what could have caused that kind of damage. a carmine cape is draped over one shoulder, giving her a regal and military appearance. there’s a blaster pistol strapped to one thigh, another at her hip and you’re positive that she’s got a myriad of hidden weapons within reach. mando extends the branch of his arm first, and there’s no hesitation before they clasp forearms, gripping tightly.

\- ‘ **looking well, _vaar'ika_**.’

\- she snorts, the monotone garbled and slightly higher pitched than his own. **‘wish I could say the same for you, _beroya._ who’s this with you**?” mando makes stilted introductions, and you hope the amusement doesn’t show on your face because she’s easily a foot or more shorter than Mando, her head grazing just under your own chin. when you hold out your hand she grips your forearm, giving a brief shake. ‘ **you can call me runt** ’ she advises and you feel your lips quirk at the ends. **‘i didn’t think mandalorians had a sense of humor**.’ she tilts her head, and it’s so like mando but totally alien at the same time.

\- ‘ **im not as rigid as him** ’, she says, waving a hand in mandos direction. **‘i pick and chose who i freely give my true name too. perhaps it will be revealed to you one day**.’ you feel another smile split your face, ‘then i would be honored.’ you reply and it must be the right thing to say because she looks over to mando, and even with the helmets you can tell it’s a rather profound glance. she takes a step back, taking a relaxed stance, and addressing mando fully. ‘ ** _te riye?_** ’ runt inquires, and mando hesitates before he answers her with a clipped, **‘you must swear to me.’**

\- she cants her head, regarding you both silently before she points at you. ‘ _ **ibic dala cuyir gar kar'taylir darasuum?’**_

-‘ **yes**.’ mando says, and you hear the conviction in his tone, even with the crackle and speaker of the audio modulator. the moment seems so charged and profound despite you not knowing what’s just been said. when you look over, he’s watching you carefully before runt asks, ‘ ** _vaabir Ni linibar at haaranovor kaysh?’_** and mando shakes his head no. ‘ _ **vod**_ **, i need your word first**.’

\- she seems to consider it, even though you can already tell she’s going to agree to the term. there’s something about what mandos just called her that comes across determined and desperate. ‘ **you’ve my word, _beroya_** _.’_ they press their forearms together again, and runt waves her arm as if to say ‘lead the way.’ mando ushers her and you back towards the ship, letting you draw up to his side on the walk back, his hand lingering at the small of your back as if to lay claim in front of the other mandalorian. you realize that he means to bring the boy out, for the other woman to see, and apprehension turns behind your breast. you’re so protective over the boy, but you trust mando with every fiber of your being so when he asks you to rouse the sleeping child, you do as he commands. he’s groggy, but happy to see you and you keep him swaddled in his favorite blanket, tucked in the crook of your arm when you bring him out into the light. runt seems off kilter when you reveal his sleepy face, the large blinking eyes and quivering ears. he chirps happily at the sight of another helmeted face, glancing between the two mandalorians. he coos when runt reaches out, curling her gloved digit into his tiny clawed hand. ‘ **a foundling**.’ she breathes, sounding bewildered and elated. ‘ **yours**?’ she asks, never looking up from the boy. ‘ **ours**.’ mando says simply, and you bite your cheek until you taste the copper of blood. you can feel the blush rise across your face and bloom across your chest, so you’re glad that they’re both watching the child instead of your blazing features.

\- ‘ **you’ve been to the far reaches of the galaxy, _vod_. you’ve seen many things, even those unexplainable**.’ she nods, still watching the child. **‘im hoping that you’ve seen his people. maybe even know something about his… abilities**.’ that perks runt up, and she peers over at mando. ‘ **abilities**?’ she parrots, sounding intrigued. mando carefully explains what’s transpired. how the boy can heal, what happened with the mud horn, the shield against flames and the entire time, you can feel the speculation rolling from runt and her tense body language.

\- there’s a extended period of silence and you feel a bit uncertain before runt pipes up, backing down the ramp. ‘ **i think that it’s best you return with me, to my ship and with the child.’** mando gives you a long and hard look, one that asks so many questions that you don’t have time to interpret. you hope your face reads what you’re thinking, which is - what could it hurt? and it must translate because he tucks the blanket around the child’s face and leads you down the ramp and back into the woods.

\- on the walk back towards the farm, the boy wakes up fully and starts to squirm. runt notices and advises that you aren’t far from her ship and true to her word when you crest a hill of purple and yellow flowers there’s a black ship ahead, just as battered in areas as the razer crest and smaller. it’s a capable looking ship, slender and longer but there’s areas where you can tell it’s been patched over time. the ramp is down and a tall figure raises its hand, and you hear mando freeze behind you. ‘ ** _vod_**.’ he warns and his tone is hard and unyielding do you take a step back towards him.

- **‘i told you that you had my word, and you think i would betray your trust? i can not help with the boy, but _he_ can**.’ He, steps out from the shadows and he’s tall, much taller than mando and dressed in a gray tunic and long black boots, his blonde hair and beard recently trimmed close to his face. he’s a handsome and peaceful looking fellow, taking gliding steps closer until you see that he’s armed, some sort of baton strapped at his waist under a belt of fabric. he looks like a monk of sorts and stops just short of your group. he looks shocked for a moment before he schools his features, coming up behind runt and they’re such a mismatched couple that you have to fight not to laugh. after introductions, you learn that his name is Tua, his grip is strong and true and when he finally address’ the bundle in your arms, you clutch the child closer. he’s trying to peek out the blankets, gazing in wonder at tua who smiles openly at him, breathing something in a foreign language reverently at the child’s exposed face. the child coos enthusiastically and reaches out a clawed hand towards the taller man.

\- ‘ **might i hold him**?’ Tua asks, looking up into your apprehensive face. you relinquish hold on him, watching as tua holds him close, rapidly pushing through a mass of emotions. he swallows thickly, looking back up at you and mando. ‘ **i take it that you don’t know who you have here**?’ he inquired quietly, and you reach back to grab mandos hand, tangling your fingers together. he steps closer, his chest plate bumping into your shoulder. it’s a intimate moment, you feel like you two are on the precipice of something world shattering and you shake your head at tua. ‘ **no**.’ you say weakly, trying to swallow around your heart in your throat. tua smiles so gently, it makes tears prick at the edges of your vision.

\- ‘ **he’s a force sensitive child. so full of light and wonder. he’s only the second of his kind ive ever seen. if i was to discover the boy, i would bring him to the order with me**.’ you lean harder into mando, your heart practically beating out of your chest. ‘ **order, what order?** ’ you ask, trying not to let your emotions get the best of you.

\- ‘ **the Jedi order**.’ tua says gently, then frowns. ‘ **sadly, that time has past now. this boy is about as special as they come.strong in the ways of the force**.’you can practically feel mando vibrating, his fingers clenching yours tightly. this entire time runt has been quiet, relaxed stance giving way to something akin to wonder and confusion. she’s watching tua raptly while he holds the child, and she must feel you and mando looking at her because she turns her head slowly in your direction.

-‘ **a mandalorian and a jedi knight? traveling together? unheard of**.’ mando sounds bitter and angry, and you would think he would be a little more happy since you’ve learned something about the child. ‘ **wait**!’ you cry. ‘ **you** **say that you know of another of his kind**?’

\- tua gives a terse nod. ‘ **sadly, he is one with the force now. he’s gone now.** ’ you take a ragged breath and sigh, nodding your head. ‘ **and you know of no others?’** he shakes his slowly. ‘ **im sorry, truly. i wish that i did.’**

\- silence takes over, only the sounds of tua whispering to the child and the breeze running through the trees. runt breaks it clearing her throat, **‘youre both welcome for stay. we’ve plenty of rations to share. you can talk more with tua about the child?’**

\- you turn to face mando, your lip trembling. you felt so close, for just a moment to getting answers, only to find out that you’re back at square one. but maybe, just maybe closer by knowing what the child can really do. mando pinches your chin, putting a temporary halt in your shaking and you bump your forehead into the chin of his helmet. ‘ **we can stay**.’ he rasps, and the sound resonates through your face.

\- ‘ **good. ive got a partition you can sit behind, _beroya_. we can all dine together**.’ mando gives you a gentle shove towards the ship, one hand tangled in the skirts above your waist. you start to follow runt and the tall Jedi, who’s still holding the child, when mando stops you with a hand on your shoulder. ‘ ** _kar’ta_ , we can keep searching. this isn’t the end.**’ you smile, leaning towards him. **‘i know, and no matter what we find, we are still his family.** ’

\- ‘ ** _aliit_** ’ he hums at you, his finger rasping across your cheek. ‘ **i like the sound of that**.’

\- so do you.


End file.
